


A Taste of Melon Buns and a Sip of Caramel Latte

by zerodoxical



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Grown-up Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodoxical/pseuds/zerodoxical
Summary: Moca drops by Tsugumi's cafe after a while, not expecting quite an eventful and memorable day.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Hazawa Tsugumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	A Taste of Melon Buns and a Sip of Caramel Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished my first Bandori fanfic! I've written some stuff in the past but I wouldn't consider them that good or fanfics (to be frank, I wrote two drabbles when I first joined this fandom aha;;)
> 
> I'm a big fan of TsuguMoca and somehow I just got this idea? I thought of a Coffee Shop AU for them but then I remembered that Tsugu's parents already has a cafe so Tsugu basically runs the cafe now in this.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It was just like her adolescent days.

The smell of coffee wafted inside and out of the cafe as the doors slam open and close from all the customers. She breathed in the scent of newness and freshness of the café and sighed at how heavenly it all felt. She closed her eyes shut to really feel and absorb everything that was present in the café, which made her bump into a customer's table and in return the pain snapped her out of her little trance. She gasped a bit then rubbed the spot that hit the table. Thankfully, the customer didn't mind. Specifically, they were sleeping but that, of course, meant that they didn't mind. Perhaps they couldn't help but sleep in such a cosy and homey place, where the strong smell of hot beverages and idle chatter comforted you as if you were wrapped in your favourite blanket on a winter day.

She searched for a place to sit down but, to nobody's surprise, the whole café was packed with customers, save for one spot right in front of the counter. The table had a plaque that screamed the word "Reserved" in big, bold letters and she picked it up to observe it, only to find a piece of paper under it flying away to her toes. She then picked the piece of paper up and immediately grinned at what was written on it, messy yet fanciful characters scribbled with a black pen. Moca sighed in awe and love (though many would perceive it as being sarcastic, to her slight dismay). Even the romanization of her name seemed to beg her to immediately sit down. Oh, Tsugu, how are you always so Tsugurific?

Aoba Moca, it wrote. She reserved the best seat in the house just for her (okay, maybe not the best seat in the house because there were some booths with _very fluffy cushions_ but still, any place near Tsugu is the best). She immediately sat down in her seat, feeling excited and impatient for the arrival of not only the boss of the whole place but also her childhood friend. She had missed her scent and her sweet, sweet smile that was _almost_ better than the melon buns she cooked; Moca could already feel the sweet filling of them, whatever flavour they may be, on the tip of her tongue just by being present and active in the establishment.

She repeated the process of sniffing the air and sighing in awe of everything. She was merely sitting there and living in the moment — what will happen if Tsugu were to walk in? Will she fall to her knees and worship her like a god? Will she just faint at the grown-up yet familiar smile on her face? Or will she die at the absolute perfection that is Hazawa Tsugumi? Either way, she was beyond ready to see her again and, of course, tease and compliment her until she pukes. While waiting and repeating the aforementioned process, she reminisced on their good old days, with Afterglow still intact and where they were the inseparable childhood best friends.

Sure, Moca was close to Ran, but she and Tsugu were (and still are, Moca liked to think) an unexpected duo but still an unstoppable force of nature. With Tsugu being so Tsugurific and Moca being so Mocatastic, they were the perfect duo. There were some days where the other three envied the obvious chemistry between the two but 1) the two were absolutely oblivious about it and 2) they only wanted the best for the two and if them being eerily close together meant the best then they'll leave them be. Some had even suspected them of being a romantic couple but no one ever confirmed that rumour — not even the Mocatastic and Tsugurific duo. Albeit, Moca wouldn't mind dating Tsugumi. Hell, she'd prefer that over whatever they've got going now. But there's no way she'd reciprocate her feelings.

...Right?

"Could you get some melon buns and a caramel latte for the reserved table? Thank you!" Moca heard the boss holler out orders at her workers, an obvious smile in her voice. Tsugu seemed to smile in every form possible — tone of voice, eyes, her words on paper and text, even the silence lingering after a conversation shared with her. Her whole being is a smile, was what Moca was willing to bet. Kokoro would be delighted to hear it. Speaking of the human french fry, Moca wondered where she was at that moment. Maybe she was still making the whole world smile, somehow, with an actual Smile Patrol. Moca would like that very much, especially because that one time the Smile Patrol actually made her smile.

Before Moca could even grin to herself, one of the employees set down a plate of melon buns and a cup of caramel latte, their scent sneaking right into her nostrils. She was enchanted, to say the least. The waitress' "enjoy your meal" fell on deaf ears and Moca resisted the urge to gobble it all up in one go. But she wanted this reunion to be as cliche as the reunions she's seen on television; the two people meeting up chat as they slowly converse with the light atmosphere of the meeting place (usually a café) wraps the both of them in a warm embrace. Moca had to look away from her meal in her attempt; it was sort of painful but she knew it'll be worth such suffering.

...Until she saw everyone else munching on and savouring every bit of bread available on their respective tables, which made her mouth water. She turned back to her meal and sighed. And then she gobbled it all up within (sort of godly) seconds. Well, there was still half a cup of caramel latte left but the buns and their crumbs were now safe in her stomach. She burped quite loudly which drew attention but she paid no mind to the glancing and the curious eyes. She smiled to herself despite failing miserably at her attempt for an exceedingly cliche and picturesque reunion moment. But hey, at least she was full, right? Wrong. She craved for more but only wishfully thought that Tsugu will bring her more, and not just melon buns.

"Hey Moca-chan!" a familiar voice popped her train of thought (she didn't even realise she was spacing out in the first place). She looked up and, yet again, she was entranced by such beauty. Moca swore the cafe was filled to the brim with magic with Tsugu being the spellbinder behind it all. Everything just seemed so magical and welcoming, it was surreal. But she wasn't complaining. She was glad she (and the other customers here, obviously) found a hidden utopia that's only light and bright everywhere. Well, it isn't exactly hidden since it's one of the most well-known cafes around this part of the town and Tsugu never really had a day where she failed to serve and satisfy her customers but still a utopia nonetheless.

"Tsugu~. It's about time you take a break and finally meet up with ol' Moca-chan, hehehe," Moca responded as Tsugu sat down across from her and put her hands on the table. She wasn't carrying any bread, unfortunately enough, but Moca tried not to think about how great it'd be to hold those hands. It wouldn't be so unusual, of course, but the thought behind it is...taboo, as Moca liked to jokingly imply. Women holding hands in a way other than platonic? How scandalous. That's not how Moca wanted to live her life, nuh-uh. She didn't want to spend her days in Unashamedly A Lesbian jail. Unless, it's with Tsugu.

Ah, there goes the train of thought again, stopping at "Gay Tsugu Thoughts" for the 3,167 time today.

"Aha, sorry, it's just that the cafe's so busy no matter the day or time. Ah, not that I'm complaining, I'm super grateful for it, of course!" the cafe owner exclaimed and her smiling eyes turned passionate. Moca chuckled at her response. She always admired how she's so resilient and patient, so hardworking and diligent...all the more reasons why everyone loves Hazawa Tsugumi. In spite of what her peers might assume, Moca is happy that many acknowledge how Tsugurific Tsugu is. It makes her even more proud to be her best friend.

...And possible suitor, but Moca suppresses such feelings for some might consider it unusual.

"Speaking of work, I'm a bit glad that you decided to stay here. I mean, the others aren't in the wrong for leaving but...it does get lonely sometime, aha," Tsugumi continued and the other three former Afterglow members sprung into mind. Ran decided to pursue flower-arranging seriously, Himari became a surprisingly well-known social media influencer and Tomoe travels around Japan (sometimes overseas if lucky enough) as a professional taiko drummer — they're constantly on the road, seldom in town. The three were surprised that the other two decided to stay and work nearby jobs but everyone respected each other's decisions, as they should, despite the slight argument between Ran and Tomoe.

If Moca was completely honest with herself, Tsugu was the main reason she stayed but it sounded incredibly selfish of her so she only shrugged when asked why she stayed. They all didn't question further; Moca was both unreadable and readable to them, an enigma yet a kindergartener's picture book. The rest thought maybe Ran or Tsugu could take the time to decipher her thoughts but they never bothered; and they didn't blame the two. Heck, they even joked that the reason she's staying is because she's too damn attached to Yamabuki Bakery and its bread (and, to an extent, the cute employee named Yamabuki Saaya but they all knew they were merely platonic bread buddies).

“I just think it’s more convenient for me to stay here. Especially if I’m gonna be looking after you, Tsugu,” Moca joked and she could’ve swore the brunette’s face flushed bright red. Even if she imagined it, it was still quite the sight. She flashed a playful grin and took a sip of her caramel latte; it wasn’t as sickeningly bitter or sweet as she expected but she savoured every single drop of it. A cup of coffee made with so much love will never taste anything less than appetizing.

...And the fact that it was free made it even more delectable.

“W-What do you mean by that? Well, it’s not like I don’t appreciate it but I- well, actually _we_ , have always been the ones taking care of _you_ , Moca-chan,” Tsugu replied, adding a nervous chuckle at the end of her sentence. By then, Moca had already emptied her cup and she lets out a satisfied sigh as she put her cup down. Followed by a very loud burp which she shrugged off as everyone in her vicinity tried not to show any signs of disgust even when Tsugu herself was pinching her nose for whatever reason. Moca bellowed at her reaction. Her scrunched up face was undoubtedly adorable and Moca wasn’t afraid to admit that. Well, to herself, at least. She would vaporize immediately at the thought of her daydreams ever coming true, as much as she’s love for that to happen.

“What are you pinching your nose for? Burps don’t stink as far as I know,” Moca teased again, pushing away her self-indulgent thoughts for the umpteenth time that day. Realising this fact, Tsugu instantly let her hands land softly onto their table again, as if to pretend nothing ever happened. At this, Moca laughed even louder and this time, Tsugu’s face was unquestionably a cute shade of red. Then again, any shade of red looks good on Tsugu. Hell, any _colour_ fits Tsugu well. Or maybe that was just Moca and her little (read: big) crush on her.

Wait, not crush, _bias_. Yep, definitely just a bias.

“I-It’s just instinct! I’ve been around people whose burps do smell though so…” Tsugu trailed off, uncertainty clouding her mind. Moca only sighed, satisfied with all the teasing she had done. An employee quickly retrieved Moca’s empty cup and rushed away, possibly alarmed at the volume of Moca’s previous earth-shattering burp. Moca didn’t mind them; she too would be scared of someone capable of genuinely smiling and grinning after that man-made earthquake. Plus, it was difficult to divert her attention away from Tsugu who was ever so charming. She didn’t even register the fact that she was utterly wrong at first. She knew she should’ve paid more attention in class, especially in college. Then again, it wasn’t particularly her fault that her classes were the very definition of boredom.

“Oh really? Well, it looks like old Moca-chan can be wrong _sometimes_ ,” Moca retorted, swiftly taking a chance to toot her own horn. Well, it wasn’t as if she’s wrong (ironically enough) - she’s surprisingly intelligent for someone who frequently sleeps and spaces out in class, both during high school and college. Some even call her a genius but she thinks it’s because they haven’t met Hina or Nanami just yet. It would be her pleasure to introduce both to her peers though; for whatever reason, both of them decided to stay too. Many expected them to go study overseas just for the sole reason of them being geniuses but nobody really knows what’s going on in their complex little minds. Which is similar to Moca herself, in some respects.

Tsugu rolled her eyes and bashfully smiled, her eyes staring directly into Moca’s despite her smile and the red tint in her cheeks. Moca could feel blood rush to her cheeks at the other’s intense gaze so she quickly broke eye contact, her eyes landing directly on...a fresh batch of melon bread neatly stacked on a tray as a passing employee served them to a nearby customer. Moca’s mouth immediately watered and as soon as Tsugu noticed, she only sighed happily and shook her head out of amusement. Just like that, the blush from her cheeks were gone and was replaced by a cheeky grin as her eyes searched for an employee.

“Can we get some more melon buns over here?” she called out as one passed by and they answered with an “On it!”, smirking while Tsugu only flashed a nervous smile back. Moca turned to Tsugu immediately at her words and Tsugu swore she could see stars in her eyes. Tsugu's heart fluttered, a weird warmth burning in her chest. What was this feeling? She liked it, yet worried what it meant. She's never felt so…warm and happy before. She shrugged it off, thinking it's just like any other form of happiness she _has_ experienced.

"Thank you so much, Tsugu~ I'm so happy I could kiss you," Moca blurted out absentmindedly and tried her best to lessen the shade of red on her cheeks. Tsugu's whole _face_ reddened at her words, not knowing whether she was completely serious or teasing her as always, despite the obvious blush on Moca's face. Now instead of a new and fresh plate of melon buns, there were only two human tomatoes with an empty cup with tiny remains of caramel latte. The whole cafe was still hustling and bustling but the two of them were silent, looking away from each other. Despite that, their surroundings seemed to blur and only focused on each other; and Tsugu felt like she finally got a preview of what Moca’s world looks like whenever they’re around each other.

The both of them can just shrug it off as it being just one of Moca’s jokes but the way her words lingered in the air between them told a whole nother story. And with the aroma of coffee and pastries aplenty mingling with said words, it’s as if an employee served them a brand new set of melon buns and caramel latte; sweet and gratifying, a meal you can gulp down within seconds. Such saccharine words, but alas, they last only a few moments. Unless one of them makes a move or at least speaks up. Moca gathered up the courage to make an attempt to shrug those words off, complete with a dramatic clearing of the throat to further emphasise flamboyance and jesting, but to her surprise, Tsugu was the one to speak up first.

“...I would like that very much,” Tsugu said, her voice only slightly above a whisper as to not raise suspicion among the customers. Her cheeks got redder, as if that was possible. Moca was stunned; was this truly gospel or was it her imagination that bested her vision and hearing? Either way, she heard those honeyed words and witnessed the other girl’s cheeks growing scarlet - it was no mistake. In spite of that, the world seemed to unblur and unravel itself, revealing an actual fresh plate of melon buns that the both of them seem to forget Tsugu ordered albeit it being the reason it had come to this. Moca cleared her throat again for no apparent reason other than the fact that she was caught off guard and was generally confused on how to react.

“Y-You would?” she stuttered out, to which she mentally facepalmed. She always has herself together so even a slight stutter made her want to go into hiding. But luckily, Tsugu responded with a chuckle (which definitely made her heart skip a beat) and an angelic smile (which _also_ made her heart skip a few beats) notwithstanding her brief moment of embarrassment and self-hatred. And within a few seconds, the atmosphere was all lighthearted and cosy again, instead of awkward blushing faces and words that lingered longer than they should. To ease the situation further, Moca quickly made a grab for one of the hot and sizzling melon buns in front of them, in character and animated once again. Tsugu’s chuckle transitioned into a full-on laugh in response to her action.

“Yeah. I’ve always kept it secret and even tried to deny it but...I really do like you, Moca. And not in a platonic way,” Tsugu half-whispered again as she slid her hand towards the center of the round table, towards Moca’s left hand that idly sat near the plate of melon buns. At this point, Moca was trying very, very hard not to explode into bits and pieces. She only chewed on her melon bun softly and slowly, actually savouring its sweet yet spicy curry flavour this time as a means to distract herself from Tsugu’s delicate hand merely hovering over hers. Even then, Moca could feel the warmth radiating from the brunette’s hand and that warmth made its way through her whole body, especially her face. She cursed at herself as she chewed on her beloved bread.

“You…do?” Moca replied as soon as she finished gobbling up her bun, mentally facepalming yet again as her response sounds similar to her previous. Still, Tsugu giggled, her voice all bubbly and cheery; similar to when you tell a funny joke or whisper rumours and gossip to each other in the hallway. It’s a girly giggle, one Moca wished she had but instead, her laughter seemed to always sound less than amused or sarcastic. But Moca didn’t mind, not anymore; who gives a damn, especially now your feelings are reciprocated? Tsugu nodded right after laughing to confirm her suspicions and her heart was warmer than ever. She didn’t hesitate to gobble up a few more buns now that her curiosity and insecurities didn’t get the best of her as Tsugu let out a sigh of relief.

“I always thought that you liked Ran and that you wanted to stay by her side wherever she went so I was kinda surprised to know that you wanted to stay,” Tsugu confessed further, which left Moca feeling more than slightly guilty. It’s as she thought before coming - sure, there were all childhood friends and they were all inseparable but everyone knew Ran and Moca were closer to each other than they were with the others; until Moca spent more time with Tsugu and unexpectedly developed feelings for her. To this day, she feels like she fell in love with the wrong girl. But love makes no mistake - at least, she thinks so. But they also say love is blind; whatever it is, her love for the brunette is undeniable, just like her undying love for bread and pastries.

“I just seem like that kind of person, huh?” Moca asked, the rhetoric tone in her voice mocking her doubts. She looked up at the ceiling, pondering her own question despite her now lack of doubts. The scent of coffee still wafted here and there through the air even as more customers left, emptying the cafe (to their delight). Tsugu followed suit and looked up as well, though she closed her eyes and let herself be embraced by the heat that circled the building. They both sighed simultaneously which brought a hearty laugh out of them.

“You do. But I don’t mind. I’m just glad we’re honest to ourselves now,” Tsugu ended the conversation as Moca only nodded. The two were still for a few minutes; just two women staring up at the empty ceiling for whatever reason in an almost-empty cafe. By the time Moca leaned forward for a first kiss, the cafe was already empty. Tsugu didn’t mind - not only because it was time to close up shop, but it also gave her a chance to finally kiss her loved one without anyone looking or being suspicious of it. They leaned in, slightly bending over the table because of how short they were and within seconds, their lips were on top of each other’s. Moca could feel Tsugu’s lips smile against hers as she slipped some giggles in between their little smooches. Moca’s lips tasted of heavenly melon bread and Tsugu’s lips of divine caramel latte.

And Moca daresay that they were a match made in heaven, just like those plates of curry melon buns accompanied by a cup of sickly sweet caramel latte.


End file.
